


Chocolate Chip Smiley Face Pancakes

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, human!AU, lowkey barn mention, married!destiel, nine years! NINE!, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: It's their 9th Anniversary and Cas is up before Dean for once.





	Chocolate Chip Smiley Face Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

When Dean wakes up, ready to roll over and wish his husband a happy anniversary, he finds that he’s not there. It’s rare for Castiel to be up before Dean, he much prefers to remain under the covers until he’s had a coffee (and a kiss).

Stretching, Dean stumbles out of bed in just his boxers and makes his way quietly downstairs to their kitchen. He spots Castiel by the stove, idly flipping a pancake with a spatula. Judging by his stance he’s still tired but Dean makes his way over.

Castiel startles a little. “Sorry,” Dean mumbles, putting a leg between Castiel’s and looping his arms around his waist. “Happy anniversary, Cas,” He says against Castiel’s neck.

“I made you coffee,” Cas replies, turning his head a little and giving Dean a small smile. Dean huffs a laugh, pressing his lips into the back of Castiel’s head. The reply doesn’t surprise him. Dean’s made Castiel coffee in the morning for as long as he can remember, Castiel making coffee is a godsend and a cherished moment—almost more meaningful than an _I love you_.

“I love you too,”

Dean pulls away from Castiel so he can finish off at the stove and takes his coffee to the table, it’s small and tucked into one side of the kitchen underneath the window overlooking their back yard. The flowers Castiel planted out to bloom over summer are slowly dying and Dean knows Castiel will be out there later digging up weeds and pruning the deadheads.

Cas makes him a pancake with a smiley face made out of chocolate chips which makes him laugh and reach out his hand to cover Castiel’s who’s got a fond look on his face. Underneath the smiley face one is one with the number nine on it.

“Really been that long?” Dean queries, nostalgic.

“Yeah,” Castiel says wistfully.

“It feels like only yesterday we met at that party in that weird rickety barn,” Dean laughs at the memory. Castiel storming in with his friends like he owned the place. Looking at his husband now he’d never have pegged him as the high school rebel. “You’ve changed too, all good things, I promise,”

“You’ve changed too, and I love you all the more for it. We’ve grown up, Dean. We’ve got a house, jobs, a backyard and…” Castiel trails off. Dean looks up from his forkful of pancake with confusion.

“And…” Dean encourages gently.

Castiel reaches behind him to the counter and pulls down an envelope that he hadn’t spotted before. Dean’s stomach leaps and his brain fizzes and short circuits.

“And I’d like to show you this, consider it, it’s nothing official—not without consulting you first.” Castiel explains, pulling the paper work out of the envelope.

Dean can’t do anything when he sees the pamphlet resting on the top.

**Adopting and Fostering**

“Shit, Cas… you’re serious?” Dean whispers, barely even able to contain himself, he flips through the wad of forms in awe before going back to the leaflet and skimming through it.

“I’m serious, if you want to do this, _with me_ ,”

“Yes, Cas! Yes!” Dean stands up, chair scraping back and bending down to pull Castiel into a tight embrace, their bare chests warm against one another. Castiel stands up into Dean’s hug. “I love you, Cas,” He says, pulling back and kissing Cas on the lips. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's not quite as long as I hoped but it's fluff so that makes up for it right?
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
